THE LAST YEAR
by Ai.Cwe.Conan1
Summary: aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga kau sedingin ini?/kau kini begitu dingin. ada apa? /Takdir memang lucu, kenapa hanya kau yang bisa memilih jalan/Aku sakit saat kau terluka, aku sedih saat kau menangis.\Aku tersenyum saat kau tertawa, aku bahagia saat matamu mengarah padaku, /Kalau kau tak mau menbunuhku, katakanlah. Katakan padaku kau mencintaiku maka kujawab "aku mencintaimu"
1. prolo

**THE LAST YEAR **

**NARUTO : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY X/1999 : CLAMP**

**STORY FANFIC : AICWECONAN**

**WARNING :OOC, JURUS YANG ADA DI NARUTO SEBAGIAN DIHILANGKAN DAN DIGANTI DARI X DEMI JALAN CERITA. DAN RATING M NO LEMON MAYBY LIME GORE. AU.**

**Pendahuluan**

Di dunia yang penuh dengan mimpi kesedihan.

Tanpa orang yang dicintai.

Tanpa kemampuan untuk menghentikan hidup ini.

Apa yang harus kulakan?

"Kau adalah sang kunci masa depan bumi. Pilihlah yang mana tujuanmu"

Karena dengan mencintai, aku justru kehilangan semuanya.

Namun, aku masih berusaha menemukannya.

Betapa indahnya melindungi seseorang.

Meski itu hanya ilusi belaka.

"Kau ingin dia kebali seperti dulu? Kau ingin dia kembali walau mengorbankan seseorang dan mungkin menyakitinya? Kau tepat menginginkannya?"

Hanya ada penderitaan, karena bahkan

Kekuatan dan kebaikan hati pun tak dapat ku lindungi

Jika semua orang terlahir, tanpa bisa melawan takdir

Maka katakan padaku, apa arti air mata ini

"Aku hanya mengisi apa yang kau tak pilih, aku dan kau adalah calon raja hitam dan putih dan kaulah yang memilih lebih dulu. Maka aku akan jadi apa yang kau tak Pilih"

Next chapter 1 pertemuan

Halo Ai kebali lagi dengan fanfin ini walau ini dari x tapi tentu ada beda yaaah tunggu saja ya

Kritik, sarannya Ai tunggu ya.

Ah mungkin naga bumi dan naga langit akan dikurangi, atau kalian punya saran untuk 6 orang naga bumi dan 6 orang naga langit,

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata udah ada perannya. Subaru mungkin Gaara atau kyuubi dan seishiro mungkitan neji atau Hitachi, tergantung ukenya siapa sih...

udah deh Ai minta review ya


	2. Chapter 1 pertemuan

Malam ini bulan begitu penuh, cahaya yang di bagi oleh sang mentari pada rembulan telah cukup menerangi bumi. Sayang, manusia telah melupakan cahaya itu dan beralih pada cahaya yang mereka buat, sekalipun cahaya itu tidak seindah cahaya sang rembulan. Namun, bulan itu tidak kehilangan pesonanya.

Bangunan-bangunan tinggi menutupi keindahannya dari makhluk awam. Manusia telah membangun secara serakah, mereka lupa bahwa yang bernafas di bumi ini tidak manusia saja. Banyak yang lainnya, yang seharusnya hidup berdampingan bersama manusia. Dan manusia lupa, bahwa mereka tidak mungkin bisa berdiri sendiri di tanah Sang Penguasa atas segalanya. Bahkan cahaya rembulan pun mereka butuhkan tanpa sadar.

Seperti itulah kota ini, manusia telah merusak tatanan yang ada sejak dulu.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang mengenakan jubah putih dengan motif api, tengah menatap ratusan cahaya lampu kota di bawahnya, ia berdiri kokoh di atas bangunan paling tinggi, "Ibu, aku kembali ke kota ini seperti permintaanmu."

**THE LAST YEAR**

_**Disclaimer**_:  
Naruto belong to © Masashi Kishimoto  
This fiction belong to © Ai. Cwe. Conan  
Story by Manga X belong to © CLAMP  
Beta Readers: Hyucchi

_**WARNING**_: OOC, AU, RATE M NOT FOR LEMON, LIME, GORE, Misstypo, ada beberapa hissatsu/jurus di Naruto maupun dari X nyempil demi jalan cerita, etcs.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

_Enjoy reading!_

Chapter 1: Pertemuan.

Senandung merdu para burung mulai terdengar indah, menyambut cahaya mentari dari peraduannya. Nada-nada tak beraturan saling bersahutan bagaikan alarm alami bagi manusia, si pemalas.

Begitu juga dengan gadis berambut hitam yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya sambil tersenyum, seakan ia akan mendapatkan hadiah besar dari _supermarket_ kota ini. Sang gadis bersiap untuk melakukan aktivitasnya pagi ini, dimulai dari menjemur pakaian dan lalu bersama kakaknya pergi ke sekolahnya.

"Kami berangkat, Ayah!" pamit gadis itu pada pria paruh baya yang tengah menyapu halaman. Pria yang mengenakan kimono penjaga kuil _shinto_ itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kakak, ingat Naruto?" sang gadis menaiki kursi penumpang sepeda, sementara kakaknya yang mengambil ahli kemudi dan mulai mengayuh kakinya. Ia bertanya pada pemuda berambut hitam _spiky _dan acak-acakkan itu seraya tersenyum.

"Naruto?" sang kakak terdiam sebentar, "Aah... ya, aku ingat. Kenapa?"

"Aku bermimpi dia kembali ke sini, Kak Sasuke! Aku berharap mimpi itu jadi kenyataan," kedua mata abu-abu gadis itu berbinar. Seketika itu juga sang gadis memutar kembali memorinya sewaktu kecil, teringat saat senyum hangat anak lelaki semuran kakaknya. Cinta pertamanya.

Sang kakak pun tersenyum lembut tatkala memperhatikan adiknya yang tampak gembira, karena kemungkinan besar, mimpi itu akan menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Adiknya memiliki kemampuan spesial sehingga ia bisa melihat masa depan, walaupun tidak dari semua mimpinya mengandung unsur yang menyangkut masa depan, "Kau senang sekali, Hinata?"

"Tentu!" tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah mereka. Sang kakak, Sasuke, mengacak rambut adik kesayangannya sebelum gadis kecil itu berlari ke arah teman-temannya di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Hati-hati," ucapnya tanpa nada berarti. Dan Hinata menjawabnya dengan anggukan imut, sebelum sosok kakaknya pergi dan tak terlihat lagi dari kerumunan.

...[The Last Year]...

Saat pelajaran dimulai, Hinata hanya memandang jendela kelas, berharap sesuatu untuk terjadi. Bahkan jika saja teman sebelahnya tidak menegur, gadis kecil itu tak akan mendengar sang guru memanggilnya untuk membacakan sebuah halaman dari buku sastra, yang sudah dibaca oleh sebagian teman sekelasnya. Hinata sempat berterima kasih pada temannya, kemudian mulai membaca bagiannya.

"Kemudian, Almitra berbicara lagi dan bertanya 'Dan apakah yang dimaksud dengan sebuah pernikahan, Guru?'. Sang guru menjawab: Kalian dilahirkan bersama, maka kalian akan bersama-sama selama―" sang gadis bermata abu itu tiba-tiba berhenti membaca puisi di bukunya. Perhatiannya teralihkan pada seorang pemuda berambut pirang, yang sedang masuk ke gedung sekolahnya. Dengan pakaian hitam dipolet merah di beberapa bagian identik dengan seragam sekolahnya. Sayang, Hinata hanya melihatnya dari jendela kelas.

Sadar dipandangi seisi kelas karena ia berhenti untuk beberapa saat, Hinata meminta maaf dan kembali melanjutkan bacanya.

Usai pelajaran pertama, Hinata langsung keluar kelasnya dan langsung mencari-cari pemuda yang ia lihat tadi. Ia yakin pemuda itu adalah orang yang dikenalnya beberapa tahu yang lalu. Gadis bersurai hitam itu menelusuri kelas-kelas tingkat dua di bangunan sekolahnya. Tempatnya menuntut ilmu terbagi oleh tiga bangunan―satu gedung olahraga dan dua gedung untuk kelas, merangkap kanting dan ruang administrasi sekolah―. Ruang administrasi ada di gedung yang sama dengan kelas Hinata, tak heran jika setiap ada murid baru maka harus ke sana terlebih dahulu, baru diantar guru wali kelasnya.

Hinata baru saja akan menyerah―mungkin sampai masuk ke gedung kelas kakaknya―kalau saja ia tidak melihat orang yang dicarinya, sedang menaiki tangga menuju atap gedung sekolah.

Gadis manis itu mengikuti pemuda yang memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Jarak keduanya terpaut jauh, sehingga pemuda itu tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang mengikutinya. Sang lelaki membuka pintu darurat―sebenarnya―masuk ke dalamnya, dan membiarkan pintu itu tertutup kembali.

Hinata kini berdiri di depan pintu, dimana pria yang diikutinya tadi masuk ke dalam sana. Sebenarnya ia sedikit ragu untuk masuk, mengingat bahwa ini adalah pintu darurat. Namun ia terlalu penasaran, juga perasaan rindu. Hinata sangat yakin bahwa pria tadi adalah teman masa kecilnya. Dengan tekat kuat, tangan kecilnya mulai mendorong pintu dengan pelan.

Begitu pintu itu terbuka, Hinata dapat merasakansemilir angin yang bertiup kencang, sampai helaian rambut hitamnya ikut bergerak. Pagar besi berbentuk jaring yang mengelilingi bagian atap bagaikan sangkar sang raja hutan. Dengan kedua mata abu-abunya, ia melihat jelas sosok bersurai pirang jabrik yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya, pria itu tengah menatap langit, entah ada apa di hamparan biru sana. Hinata terkesima.

Memberanikan diri, kini dari bibir mungilnya ia berucap pelan, "Na-Naruto... –kun? Kau... Namikaze Naruto?"

Diam.

Tak ada jawaban dari pemuda itu. Ia tak bergeming di tepatnya berdiri, bahkan menengok saja tidak. Sampai sebuah kata terucap darinya, sebelum Hinata kembali berkata, "Pergi."

Deg.

Jawaban yang tak terduga bagi Hinata. Tapi gadis itu tidak menyerah.

"Aku Hinata, kau ingat?" tanya gadis itu sekali lagi. Tapi pemuda itu tetap tidak bergeming, pandangannya tetap lurus memandang langit. Hinata tahu itu.

"Aku... bukan Naruto yang dulu, aku bukan lagi diriku tujuh tahun lalu!" seru pemuda itu lantang. Tentu saja Hinata langsung tersentak kaget, mengapa pemuda yang dikenalnya begitu baik itu membentaknya sekarang? Hatinya berdenyut sakit, ada perasaan kecewa di hatinya.

"Jangan dekati aku!"

Hinata terperangah syok di tempat. Seharusnya ia bahagia melihat teman masa lalu masih mengingatnya, tapi ia justru mendapat sebuah pengusiran. Hatinya sakit, teman masa kecil yang begitu disayanginya sejak dulu sudah berubah, ia bukan Naruto yang Hinata kenal lagi. Kedua tangan Hinata bergetar, "Ma-Maaf... maaf kalau aku menganggumu, maaf!"

Dengan hati penuh luka dan kecewa, gadis itu pun pergi dari sana. Membiarkan pintu perbatasan antara sekolah dengan atap menimbulkan bunyi bedebam keras.

...[The Last Year]...

Hari sudah menjelang sore, sekolah pun usai. Semua murid yang tidak mengikuti kegiatan tambahan di sekolah langsung pulang. Begitu juga dengan gadis bersurai hitam tadi. Ia sudah pulang terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih disibukan dengan kegiatan Klub Bela Diri. Ia pulang sendirian, ke rumahnya yang jaraknya terpaut jauh.

Di tengah jalannya, Hinata menelusuri jalanan kota. Teringatlah ia akan masa kecilnya, kenang-kenangan bersama dengan sang kakak dan... Naruto.

Dulu mereka masih bisa tersenyum, mereka saling berbagi tawa. Betapa bahagianya masa-masa itu. Mereka selalu bersama dan tak terpisahkan bagaikan besi dan magnetnya. Ya, semua itu begitu meringankan hati, sebelum ibunya menghilang dan Naruto mendadak pindah.

Ia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan kembali, ke kota ini. Kota yang penuh kenangan tentang mereka bertiga. Tapi kehangatan yang dulu seakan terbang menjauh. Naruto tidak lagi tersenyum ceria seperti dulu. Justru kata-kata tak terbayangkan Hinata terucap oleh suara miliknya yang begitu dirindukan.

Benarkah Naruto berubah secepat itu? Hinata masih percaya, bahwa semua ini pasti ada apa-apanya. Mungkinkah sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto, selama mereka tidak bertemu karena kepindahannya? Sesuatu yang mengubahnya menjadi seperti sekarang.

Hinata terlalu larut pada pemikirannya, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada dua pemuda yang mengikutinya dari belakang, secara diam-diam. Hatinya yang rindu justru menggerakannya pada jalan yang dulu pernah dilewatinya bersama Sasuke dan Naruto. Padahal jalan itu berbahaya, sekalipun dulunya jalan ini penuh kenangan.

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut begitu dua pria yang tadi mengikutinya tiba-tiba mengapit tubuhnya. Ia syok seketika, mata abu-abunya sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka. Salah satu dari pria tersebut menyeringai.

"Hai. Mau bermain dengan kita, Nona?" bisiknya mulai menggoda gadis cantik yang menjadi mangsanya, sementara satunya lagi terkikik geli. Jantung gadis itu berdetak tidak karuan, ia tahu hal ini sama sekali tidak baik. Dengan kekuatan yang ada, ia mencoba untuk berlari sampai apitan kedua pria tadi terlepas. Tapi tentu saja, mana ada singa yang menolak ditawari daging segar, kedua pria tadi segera mengejar Hinata.

Hinata begitu ketakutan, jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa, berharap kalau kakaknya berada disini dan menolongnya. Dan ketakutannya semakin bertambah tatkala tangannya tertangkap oleh salah satu pria jalanan tadi.

"Kyaa!" Hinata menjerit, "lepas―"

"Kalian jangan ganggu dia. Cepat pergi, atau kuhajar kalian." suara yang tak terduga muncul dari belakang. Kedua pria tadi langsung terkejut―juga kesal, acara mereka diganggu. Seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik dengan seragam hitam mendekat ke arah mereka. Hinata terkejut, ia tak bisa melontarkan sepatah kata pun ketika pria itu dengan jantannya menarik Hinata ke dalam dekapannya.

Salah satu dari pria jalanan tadi baru sadar kalau mereka diremehkan, "Bocah sialan! Siapa kau!? Berani sekali menantang dan menganggu kami!" salah satu dari berandalan itu langsung melayangkan tinjunya, tapi sayangnya ia langsung terpental jauh, tanpa sebab yang jelas. Melihat temannya terlempar, yang satunya lagi pun tak tinggal diam. Ia ikut melayangkan tinjunya, tapi pergelangan tangannya keburu tertangkap oleh pria pirang tadi dan dipatahkan. Mereka menggeram kesakitan dan berlari terbirit-birit.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto, yang ternyata tak lain adalah penyelamat Hinata. Ia berucap dengan lembut, sangat berbeda dengan yang tadi. Membuat Hinata terheran-heran.

"I-Iya, aku baik-baik saja." Hinata menjawab sekenannya, ia lebih heran dengan perubahan sikap sang teman masa kecil. Saat pulang pun, ia dan Naruto hanya dilanda keheningan. Bukan karena keduanya sama-sama tidak mau membuka bicara, tapi Naruto yang tetap diam jika ditanya Hinata. Entah tentang kenapa dulu ia pindah kota tiba-tiba, maupun kenapa ia kembali sekarang ke sini.

...[The Last Year]...

Malam harinya, Hinata menyiapkan makan malam dengan sang kakak, Sasuke."Apa? kakak satu kelas dengan Naruto?"

"Ya, padahal kita ini teman masa kecil. Tapi ia bertingkah seakan tidak mengenal siapa-siapa," Sasuke menjelaskan, terlihat jelas raut kebingungan di wajah porselennya, "ia malah menghindariku."

"Begitu? Itu sebabnya dia ke atap gedung kelasku."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Setelah itu tidak ada yang berbicara lagi, sampai Ayah mereka pulang dari kuil dan makan malam pun dimulai. Tapi ketika Hinata membicarakan Naruto lagi, tanpa sadar bahwa wajah ayahnya menjadi pucat.

...[The Last Year]...

Larut malam, seorang pria paruh baya membuka pintu altar di dalam kuil keluarganya, lalu ia duduk di depannya dan menutup mata. Ia menunggu seseorang. Di dalam altar itu, terdapat pedang berukuran sedang dan berukir naga di pegangannya, juga berkilat.

Tak lama kemudian, mulutnya berucap, "Lama tak bertemu, Naruto. Kau sudah besar, ya..."

Di belakangnya, seseorang masuk dari pintu kuil yang keseluruhannya terbuat dari kayu. Figur itu memakai jubah putih dengan gambar api di bagian bawahnya. Ia melangkah memasuki kuil shinto, dengan angkuhnya.

"Serahkan pedang itu padaku, Paman..." ucapnya tatkala langkahnya terhenti. Jaraknya sudah dekat dengan pria paru baya yang tadi menyapanya. Orang yang dimaksud paman tadi bangkit dari duduknya, ia mengambil pedang itu.

Kemudian menatap pria berambut jabrik pirang di hadapannya, "Ini memang untukmu, Naruto..."

"...tapi bukan hari ini."

...[The Last Year]...

Naruto berjalan tertatih, tangan kirinya memegang perut yang terluka parah akibat petarungnya dengan seorang lelaki. Hatinya berkecamuk dengan perasaan kesal, selama beberapa hari ini ia terus diikuti, dan sekarang laki-laki ini muncul di hadapannya. Berkata bahwa ia sama sekali tidak cocok menjadi seorang penyelamat.

Entah apa itu, Naruto sama sekali tidak peduli. Memangnya siapa yang ingin jadi penyelamat?

Pria itu menyerangnya duluan dengan tenaga yang cukup kuat. Naruto sampai terlempar jauh dan membentuk sebuah tiang pancang bangunan. Sial, tiang itu goyah, sehingga bangunan yang belum usai itu menjadi reruntuhan dan menimpa tubuhnya. Namun bukan Naruto kalau ia menyerah begitu saja, dengan sisa-sisa tenaga, ia kembali bangkit.

Dan membalas pria itu sekali lagi, serangannya berhasil. Pria itu jatuh dengan luka yang cukup parah.

Rasanya pikiran Naruto kehilangan rasio, ia terus menyerang pria tadi tanpa ampun. Bahkan tidak peduli kalau orang di hadapannya ini harus mati. Sebelum ia berhasil mencabut nyawanya, seorang wanita tiba-tiba muncul. Kaum hawa bersurai merah muda itu mengeluarkan pedang dari telapak tangannya, ia mengambil posisi melindungi pria yang sudah terbaring koma di tempatnya.

Dengan posisi menghadap ke arah Naruto, siap menyerangnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Naruto segera menyerang wanita yang menganggunya itu. Tapi rupanya ia terlalu meremehkan, kekuatan wanita itu hampir setara dengan dirinya. Bahkan Naruto tak bisa menghentikan wanita itu untuk kabur dan membawa pergi pria tadi.

Wanita itu berkata bahwa suatu hari mereka akan bertemu lagi.

Naruto tak habis pikir, sejak kembali ke kota ini, ia selalu diikuti oleh beberapa orang dan yang melihatnya dari alam lain. Kemarin saja, ia hampir terlambat ke sekolah barunya gara-gara shiki yang dikirim oleh seseorang. Dan malam ini, ada orang yang seenaknya bicara.

Cih... apa ia melakukan sesuatu sehingga dirinya dikejar-kejar? Ia datang ke kota ini karena diminta ibunya yang telah meninggal untuk kembali karena takdir telah menunggunya, ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi saat rumahnya terbakar dan ibunya masih di dalam. Saat ia ingin menyelamatkannya, ibunya malah menyuruhnya pergi ke kota yang dulu ia tinggali. Anggap saja sebagai wasiat.

Naruto hanya ingin menyelesaikan urusannya secepat mungkin―mengambil pedang yang ada di kuil Hinata―dan pergi dari kota ini. Tapi ternyata tak semudah itu. Ibunya berkata bahwa pedang di kuil itu menunggunya, dan ayah Hinata berkata belum saatnya ia mengambilnya, entah apa maksubnya.

Pemuda itu mengeram kesakitan saat ia mencoba berjalan tanpa bersandar pada tembok di samping kirinya, tapi pada akhirnya ia mengalah dan duduk bersandar pada tembok di jalan yang sepi itu. Semoga malamnya tidak buruk.

"Naruto!?"

Aah―

Sial... Naruto bisa melihat jelas, seorang pemuda berambut hitam _spiky _sedang berlari ke arahnya. Membiarkan sepedanya yang tadi ia naiki tergeletak di tengah jalan, "kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya seraya mengulurkan tangan, berniat untuk membantu pemuda pirang yang terluka itu.

Tapi Naruto segera menepisnya dan berusaha berdiri, tanpa bantuan teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Bukan urusanmu. Pergi! Aku bisa sendiri!" Naruto bersikeras, ia dengan susah payah berjalan dengan bertumpu pada dinding.

"Naruto, kau kenapa? Kau terluka parah, ayolah," Sasuke meninggikan suaranya, tak mau kalah dari Naruto yang tadi sempat membentaknya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan teman kecilnya yang begitu keras kepala. Padahal ia sedang terluka parah, tentu saja Sasuke tak bisa membiarkannya.

"Sudah kubilang. bukan urusanmu, Sasuke! Jangan pedulikan aku. Pergilah!" walaupun Naruto sudah berkata begitu, tapi pemuda yang lebih tinggi sedikit darinya tetap ingin memapahnya, entah ke rumah Naruto atau ke rumah sakit.

Ketika berjalan lebih jauh, Naruto mulai lunglai karena tenaganya habis, Sasuke dengan cepat menangkapnya.

Setelah itupun, Naruto tetap memberontak. Ia terus mencoba lepas dari Sasuke dan tak mau mendengar apapun dari sahabat dulunya, Sasuke pun bersikeras tak mendengar ocehan Naruto dan tetap membawanya ke rumahnya sendiri, karena lebih dekat.

...[The Last Year]...

Kota ini memiliki sebuah rahasia umum bagi para politikus negara ini.

Ya, sebuah rahasia, jika kau ingin tahu tentang ke mana arah masa depan negara, maka pergilah ke bawah gedung parlemen. Di sana, kau akan bertemu dengan anak perempuan yang buta, tuli, bisu dan tak bisa berjalan.

**To Be Continued**

...

Oksegitu dulu ya yang baca x tahu kan di mana bedanya sedikit sih tapi untuk seterusnya akan banyak bedanya Chep depan akan muncul Hinoto-hime dan aku lupa namanya, yang jelas dia akan jadi pasangan Sakura. Seperti di x

Dan untuk Hinatafan mohon maaf duluan ya nasibnya akan sama bahkan lebih dari Kotori... Gore ini Gore ingat... kekeke dan dia lebih kejam dari Fuuna

Reviewya jangan lupa

AI


End file.
